The present disclosure relates to the field of natural language processing, and more specifically to generating and providing a dialog response to a user based at least in part on processing performed while the user is still speaking.
Advances in cognitive computing and natural language processing enable computer systems to interact with humans in a conversational, or human-like, manner. These systems may receive speech from a user as input, process the speech to determine an appropriate response, and output the response to the user. However, because of limitations in the abilities of these computer systems, a delay may exist between an end of the user's speech and the computer system providing the response to the user. Such a delay may degrade the user experience by increasing an amount of time incurred by the user in interacting with the computer system and delaying resolution of the user's query when the user is seeking information. The delay may also make the interaction between the computer system and the user less human-like.